Dark and Light Onigiri Tebahpla
by Valie
Summary: A look at Saki and Tohru experiences with love, acceptance, and all kinds of 'firsts'. Starting with realizing they love each other. -Saki/Tohru- -femslash- Rating to go up as new chapters appear.


**A/N:** This is my first fic for the a_to_z_prompts community on Livejournal. I'm working my way backwards through the alphabet for this challenge. So let the Saki/Tohru fun begin with 'Z'! Also note, that I'll be posting each fic separately so if you want to read the rest, you're better off putting me on your author alert, instead of this fic.

**Pairing:** Saki/Tohru

**Prompt:** Zaniness

**Warning:** Shoujo-ai/Femslash

**Word count:** 717

---

**I Think I Know**

Brushing her long, dark hair, Saki's eyes were closed to the world. She focused on the noise of the running water coming from the direction of the bathroom. The smell of her perfume was starting to gently overpower the scent of her short friend, whose room she was seated in. A gentle smile pulled at her lips as she thought of Tohru. Her feelings for the innocent girl had always been the same - full of love. Now, older, her feelings of love had become something stronger. The kind of feelings she had only felt for boys, and only vaguely at best for them, were becoming more commonplace when she thought of Tohru.

The door slid open, and she realized she had been lost in thought as Tohru stepped into the room, sliding the door closed behind her. Scents of gentle soap and lavender shampoo wafted over the dark-haired girl's senses, drowning her deeper in the feelings she felt for her wide-eyed friend. Too busy toweling her hair to notice her friend's tense composition, Tohru giggled. The sound sent a light blush across Saki's face as she pulled herself together and watched her friend curiously.

"I like it so much when you spend the night." Tohru giggled again, peeking an eye from beneath her towel.

"I do too." Saki said slowly. "I feel better when I know something odd isn't happening to you."

"Odd?" She stopped toweling her hair.

"A house full of boys..." The words were slow and careful, disguising the true feeling behind them.

"Oh, but the Sohmas are good people. No zaniness happens here."

"Zaniness?"

"Yes. Nothing 'odd' happens here." Tohru placed her towel down and crossed the room, grasping Saki's hands. "You know I would tell you if anything..." Gentle lips trailed off, unable to even speak of what could happen to her if things were to go array.

Saki's heart fluttered dangerously fast. For a second, she thought she was losing control, but she realized that she was feeling what Tohru was feeling - anxiety and a hint of something stronger. Something more dangerous then anxiety and fear. Something like... Love.

"I love you, Tohru-chan." The words were out before she realized she'd been thinking of them.

Caught off-guard, Tohru's hands gripped the taller girl's harder.

"I love you too."

Sensing that Tohru was uncertain and misinterpreting what she had meant, the dark-haired girl smiled gently. Standing, she pulled Tohru closer, her hands holding the confused girl's hands in between them. Hesitating, her lips hovered inches away from Tohru's. Her heart fluttered faster in fear as she realized the possible repercussions of her next action.

"Saki...?" The voice was meek and just the push Saki needed to make up her mind fully.

Stealing the shorter girl's lips with her own, the dark-haired girl reveled in the feeling of soft lips against her own. Her careful control over her senses, ebbed slightly, but she did not fear that she would harm Tohru. Confusion and disbelief filled her mind; Tohru's thoughts, not her own. Pulling away, she could sense Tohru's unspoken objection to the move, drawing another smile across her lips.

"I love you." Repeating the words in a low, slightly husky voice, hoping that Tohru would understand better this time.

A long pause. Saki tried to shut out the thoughts of her friend, wanting the truth without 'knowing' it first. At the last second though, she caught the truth cross Tohru's thoughts, her eyes widen as the shorter girl opened her mouth to finally reply.

"I think we should go to bed."

No objection as she followed Tohru's lead to the bed. Slipping between blankets that were somehow ten times more comfortable then her own at home, Saki laid down silently. Tohru followed and together they lay quietly for a long time, neither tired. Fingers encircled fingers as the shorter girl grabbed Saki's beneath the blanket slowly. Movement followed as Tohru half sat in the bed and leaned over the silent taller girl. Embarrassed, she tried to find the words that she knew she owed Saki and was surprised when her friend pulled their clapsed hand to her lips.

"I know you love me too." She said simply.

Blushing even deeper, Tohru nodded, then pausing, she leaned over more and locked lips with Saki.

**-End-**


End file.
